


秋季限定小甜饼

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 一个甜宠向金穆瑞x恩崔立的尝试。
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Kimmuriel Oblodra
Kudos: 1





	秋季限定小甜饼

01  
巴沙多尼公会的例会上，恩崔立发表了一通对卡林港公会格局的见解。  
"听说金色蜂蜜甜品店出了秋季限定小甜饼。"贾拉索漫不经心地说，重心向后靠在椅背上，双手枕在脑后。  
"真的吗？"莱基说。  
"你知道得太晚了，已经开售四天了。"夏洛塔说。  
"只有小孩子才喜欢小甜饼。"恩崔立说，抱起双臂。  
"什么小甜饼？"金穆瑞问。  
"去尝尝看，甜食会让你心情愉悦，"贾拉索对恩崔立说，然后转向夏洛塔，"你应该早点告诉我。"  
"今年秋季限定是金色枫糖小甜饼，"夏洛塔说。  
"和平时卖的有区别吗？"莱基问。  
"什么小甜饼？"金穆瑞扭头问身边的莱基，被轻松地无视了。  
夏洛塔睁大了眼睛，像是第一次认识卓尔那样，"当然有区别啊，那是限定款啊。"  
"那是限定款啊。"贾拉索模仿夏洛塔的语气重复了一遍，像是第一次认识莱基那样。  
恩崔立冷冷哼了一声。  
显然，恩崔立已经公开表达了对小甜饼的不屑，出于唱反调的心态，金穆瑞决定从现在开始成为小甜饼爱好者。但是没有人向他解释限定小甜饼是什么，每个人好像都突然对卡林港烘焙行业动态了如指掌，并且默认了其他人也同样了如指掌，纯净香草、牛奶蔓越莓、焦糖杏仁，他们交流各个口味如同交流盗贼暗号。金穆瑞觉得自己被忽视了，与其他人格格不入，会议上的讨论从地下暗网的重构转换到了从曼农上流社会传来的杏仁小甜饼风潮。  
话题转进到他们应该马上买一罐金色枫糖小甜饼上，夏洛塔耸耸肩，"限定款每天都是限量发售，今天刚好是最后一天。"  
"那我们应该快点结束这次会议，"贾拉索宣布，"也许还能买到最后一批。"  
"限量发售？你为什么不早说！"莱基说。  
恩崔立打了个哈欠。  
金穆瑞什么都没说。  
大家鱼贯而出，有的人忙着去甜品店门口排队，有的人在密谋其他疯狂的计划。  
金穆瑞从不耽于享乐，对甜品没有特殊爱好，少有的几次尝试也没有留下任何特殊印象，他不明白奶油、榛子酱、甜杏仁为何会喧宾夺主，霸占他们的例行会议，他不明白为什么所有人都在为秋季限定小甜饼疯狂，但是没关系，他会找到答案的。  
在恩崔立脑中。

  


02  
金穆瑞的房间就在恩崔立隔壁。这天晚上，他特地保持清醒到很晚，等到恩崔立陷入熟睡，然后用灵能刺探进人类的梦境。  
他闯入一个色彩斑斓的世界，太阳是圆奶酪，日光下，闪闪发光的棕糖组成辉煌的卡林沙漠。很快，他的视野里出现了两个姜饼人，跋涉在铺天盖地的荒漠中，左边的那个姜饼人身上的烘焙色泽更深，戴着一顶紫色的帽子。金穆瑞低头，发现自己也变成了姜饼人。  
看到姜饼恩崔立和姜饼贾拉索向他走来，金穆瑞赶紧躲到仙人掌后面。  
"如果你多晒一下太阳，你也能烤成我这样的颜色。"姜饼贾拉索说。  
"你是天生的，"姜饼恩崔立不耐烦地说，"你加了太多棕糖。"  
“你是在夸我甜吗，宝贝？”  
够了，我不想听这些东西，金穆瑞想，他再次动用灵能，越过浅层的梦境，挖掘到恩崔立的记忆宫殿中。  
在那里，金穆瑞发现了一个秘密。  
恩崔立不是厌恶小甜饼，与表现出来的相反，恩崔立非常喜欢小甜饼，每周都会固定去甜品店买一罐，从未错过任何一款限量款。但是因为认为喜欢小甜饼很幼稚，他每次都戴上兜帽偷偷摸摸去买，害怕在路上被别人认出。  
金穆瑞发现早在金色枫糖小甜饼发售的第一天，恩崔立就已经买了一罐，但是不舍得吃，只是把饼干罐藏在了自己的房间中。  
找到了想要知道的信息，金穆瑞不动声色地撤出恩崔立的记忆。梦境已经转换成了一片汪洋威士忌，微风拂过，荡起一阵酒色的水波。姜饼恩崔立和姜饼贾拉索在海中泛舟，船是巨大的苹果挞。  
iblith，金穆瑞想。

  


03  
第二天，金穆瑞趁着恩崔立不在，偷偷进入他的房间，把他珍藏的秋季限定金色枫糖小甜饼整罐抱走了。  
他坐在自己房间咔嚓咔嚓吃完小甜饼，浓郁的奶香充盈口腔。  
确实很好吃。

  


04  
恩崔立回到自己房间，往床上一躺。刚结束和贾拉索的对练，剧烈运动后他开始感到饥饿，目光下意识往放饼干罐的地方看过去。  
卧槽，他的小甜饼呢！  
有人闯进了他的房间偷吃他的小甜饼，他的限定款小甜饼，连罐子都不剩！  
恩崔立喜欢小甜饼，这是一个秘密。而现在，他十几年来苦心经营的冷硬杀手形象正岌岌可危。  
在卡林港，没有人敢惹恩崔立。这是一个公然的挑衅，恩崔立冷笑，他会让那个大胆的小偷付出代价。  
为了追查盗窃小甜饼的真凶，恩崔立开始了侦探之路。他行走过每一条日光照射不到的阴暗街巷，用拳头和匕首逼问每一个可疑的人，在谣言与欲望交织的酒馆喝光每一滴烈酒，推开每一个迎向他的身材丰满的金发女郎。  
从黄沙漫天的城北到潮湿的城南码头区，从城东的商业区到城西的贫民窟。他在肮脏的下水道漫游过晦暗的死亡和喧嚣的阴谋，不放过任何关于饼干屑的蛛丝马迹。  
他精疲力尽，饥肠辘辘，拖着疲惫的身躯回到公会建筑，斗篷浸满阴谋和月光的气息。  
最后他停在金穆瑞房间前。就在他房间隔壁。只是因为回来时在门口嗅到了香味。

  


05  
金穆瑞吃完了小甜饼，把罐头留下来放卷轴。  
有敲门声打断了他的冥想，他面色不善地打开了门，看到了恩崔立。  
恩崔立一眼就看到了自己的饼干罐，奔波一日累积下来的疲惫转为无能狂怒。  
“你偷了我的小甜饼！”  
“这是我自己买的。”  
“不可能。你才在会议上知道小甜饼的存在，散会后再去排队太晚了，连贾拉索都没能买到。”  
“就算我偷了你的小甜饼，那又怎么样。”金穆瑞抱起手臂，抬了抬下巴，傲慢地问。  
我不能把你怎么样。恩崔立沮丧地往椅子上一坐，一言不发。  
沉默了一会，金穆瑞投降了。“不就是一罐饼干。走，我带你去吃新鲜出炉的小甜饼。”  
“那不一样，那不是金色枫糖小甜饼。”恩崔立无动于衷，失魂落魄地看着空饼干罐。  
“和你买的一模一样，限定款，想要多少有多少。”金穆瑞靠着门框，“你到底来不来。”

  


06  
金穆瑞带着恩崔立在夜雾、暗淡星光和无数个荒诞的梦中穿行，他们走过夜晚空无一人的街道来到甜品店，在二楼把老板从睡眠中叫醒。在他大喊大叫之前，金穆瑞用灵能控制住了他。  
然后他们下了楼，到厨房点起火炉，命令老板再做一罐金色枫糖小甜饼。  
厨房角落里堆满了产自不同地区的小麦粉，架子上堆放着不同的原料，黄油，榛子，杏仁，石榴糖浆，无花果果酱，经过半年漫长风干发酵的香草豆荚，维尔达斯森林的月光花蜜，用桑比亚朗姆酒浸过的葡萄干。  
金穆瑞看着甜品店老板挑选出一件件令人眼花缭乱原料如同施展一道材料复杂的法术。很快，小甜饼在烤盘上码得整整齐齐被送进火炉，在高温下烤出浓郁的谷物香味。  
在这点时间里，恩崔立和金穆瑞分享了一小袋蓝莓干，恩崔立给自己开了一瓶烘焙用甜酒，金穆瑞喝牛奶，空气中满是秋季的香味，他们三人陶醉在这静谧的时刻。  
金色枫糖小甜饼出炉后，立刻被装到罐子中。甜品店老板把饼干罐交给金穆瑞，金穆瑞又交给恩崔立，恩崔立犹豫了一下，然后接了过来。  
金穆瑞平静地看着，感到意外的满足。就像是一个法术，他想。  
然后他想了更多，比如冬季栗子小甜饼，春季番石榴小甜饼，夏季薄荷小甜饼。

  


07  
于是，秋季的末尾，恩崔立吃到了最后一罐闪闪发亮的枫糖小甜饼。

  


END

  


  


番外

  


巴沙多尼公会的例会上，夏洛塔没有出席。  
“她去哪了？”恩崔立问。  
“夏洛塔有点私事，”贾拉索说，“说到这个，你们知道夏洛塔是同性恋吗？”  
“真的吗？”莱基说。  
“什么是同性恋？”金穆瑞用不标准的通用语问，他不认识这个词。  
“哼，同性恋。”恩崔立说，抱起手臂。  
然后金穆瑞发现了一个秘密。


End file.
